Lies and Empty Promises
by Hookbladeking2012
Summary: Lies and empty promises were the only things she had left. Nothing more than meaningless words spoke to her by her spiky blonde haired friend. My first fic ever. It's supposed to be more Team 7 centric, let me know if I did a good job please!


Disclaimer: The user on known as "Hookbladeking2012" does not own any rights to Naruto or any of its characters. This is purely fan made. Please support the official release.

Lies and Empty Promises

_Lies and empty promises were the only things she had left. Nothing more than meaningless words spoke to her by her spiky blonde haired friend._

Naruto had kept his promise; he had brought Sasuke back to her, his once in a lifetime promise had finally been fulfilled, but even so, things weren't the way they should be. Sasuke had been allowed to return, thanks to Naruto persuading the Kages to forgive his past crimes and let him return to his home in Konoha. Given that Naruto was a key factor to the Shinobi Alliance winning the Fourth Great War, they really couldn't say no to someone who had done so much for them, and they reluctantly conceded.

Sasuke's return did not bring about the return to the old days Sakura had hoped for. They were Team 7 once more, but ultimately this felt like a hollow victory. The three of them, back together at last…yet now they were more distant. A void was present between them and it could no longer be ignored.

Sakura should have been happy that Sasuke was back, but she wasn't. A part of her still loved him, but the other couldn't forgive him for what he'd done. Perhaps the Uchiha could sense this and that was the reason why he had been keeping his distance from both her and Naruto, whose smiles seemed to appear less and less often when he was around them. Sakura was aware of Naruto's feelings for her. She had even started to develop feelings for him beyond that of just friendship herself, but of course he was oblivious to this, thinking that she still wanted to be with Sasuke.

The kunoichi had long felt that Team 7 would no longer be able to exist as it once did, but still she felt as if they were only growing further apart when they should have been coming together, and slowly reforming the old bonds they'd had together.

One day she decided to tell Naruto about this feeling she'd been having, and for the first time ever he'd told her a lie. He had said that "These things take time, Sakura-chan!" "Soon enough everything will go back to the way things were, we just gotta get the kinks worked out.

Back then she had believed him, after all Naruto would never lie to her, but time went by and things weren't getting any better. She wanted to be with Naruto. He was the only person in the world that could make her feel safe anymore. Safe from the outside world and safe from the truth. The truth that no matter how hard she tried, Team 7 could not be saved, but Naruto wasn't himself anymore. The jovial smile that he once showed off daily was nowhere to be found, and Sakura realized she couldn't keep herself together anymore either.

Eventually, they were all promoted to Jounin and this marked the official end of Team 7, but by then Team 7 was long dead.

Years passed and one day Sakura sought out Naruto once more. She told him that all she wanted was for the three of them to be happy and together again, if not as squad mates then as friends. Naruto sat for a long time pondering what she had said, and then finally he spoke in a somber tone. "We are all still friends Sakura-chan, nothing has changed." "You shouldn't worry about it okay?" And then as tears began to form in her eyes, he held her and for the first time made her a promise he wouldn't be able to keep. "Everything will be all right Sakura-chan."

Once again she believed him, believed he would keep his word, because after all Naruto always keeps his promises.

But deep down she knew it would never be okay again.

Years later long after Naruto and Sasuke's deaths, she realized that the only thing her friends left her was lies and empty promises.

**Well let me know what you think this is my first fanfic I've ever written.**

**Cheers**

**Hookbladeking2012**

**PS: let me know if you want me to do another version of this fic from Sasuke (whom I probably should've touched on more) or Naruto's (maybe both's if you want) point of view if you want.**


End file.
